


Broken Heart

by d3nver



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Death, Family, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Ending, Sweet Magnus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3nver/pseuds/d3nver
Summary: Max have some question. And it's why Magnus has all of this flashback. That's why his heart spin. That's why he has all of this flashback. Flashback about his only love. He's never going to come back. Because he's dead.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's :) That's my first fic in English! And I'm not English, so if there is any mistake I'm very sorry. If you want to correct me, no problems :)! So, I suck at summary, like you may have guessed (yup that's me). Huuu, sorry for the heart break Hu. Because it's sad, really sad. But you know, I love heart break. (I'd love to make it continue, I have an idea, but, maybe we're going to stick here with that for a while) 
> 
> Tanks for reading :D

" Daddy. Can you talk to me about papa? " " Oh... Of course Angel. What do you want to know? " A small and sad smile came across Magnus lips. Everything! Tell me whatever you want! " Max was so adorable. Magnus smiles at him and closes his eyes for some seconds. " Alexander was the most magnificent man in this world. He lighted my day, every second I saw him. My god... He was so magical cupcake. I loved him. I still love him so damn much. You know, I'm the warlock, but I think that's something he was more magical than me. That... Angel's son. " Smile grows bigger. " One time I had this... Little thing in my arms. That tiny thing that you were. And- And- I was so panicked about how he will react about you sweetheart... But- But he had been so nice... "

_" What the hell is that Magnus?" The Warlock tightens his grip on the child looking the other man in shock. "That. Is a child, Alexander. And That is a gift from Simon." "A gift? What the hell?" "Well... It's not really a gift Alexander. It's- it's... Simon. He calls me after finding the child. And-and it's a Warlock." Alec pleated his eyes looking at him. Not sure about what to think. "What?" "I- I can't leave him Alexander. He was abandoned. I need to take care of him. He's just a damn child..." Alec closes his eyes for what sound likes hours by massaging his temples. "Let me take him." Magnus opens his mouth, not sure about what to say. "I"m... Not sure that..." "Magnus, do you believe me?" "Yeah, sure darling." The answer is sure. His look is sure. Magnus sounds sure, tending him the child. Alec takes him in his arms with a little smile. First, he was worried. Shit. A kid. A little thing. In his arms. Just like Max. Shit. He could break it. He loved his little brother so much. He takes care of him so much, every day. And this little shape in his arms... Reminds him so much. The smile grows on his face. "It's a wonderful child Magnus." "I know darling... Falls from the sky."_

"He look's like someone great!" "Oh yeah cupcakes he was. He broke his weeding for me, because he was in love with me. That was the most beautiful act of love that someone can do for someone else. And, he wasn't just great with me. He was great with everybody. It was something writing on his face. You could see it everywhere." "That's what Tate Izzy says to me! That's he was the strongest and the fearless warrior at the Institute. Is it true Daddy?" Magnus lifts his eyes to look at the wall across the room. It's not an empty wall. It's his memorial wall. The only. He can't be sad forever. Can he? Surely no... "Yes, darling. He was the fearless warrior..." And that's why he's dead by now. His eyes arise on the bow. The bow of his boyfriend. Ex boyfriend. It was here. Where he could see it. Where could it be? Magnus wanted it. Needed it. To remind himself. To remind himself that he wasn't allowed to love anymore. Even after his promise to Alexander...

_"Magnus. You have to come." "Oh... Izzy, I'm busy. I need to take care about this for your wonderful big brother and it's..." "Magnus. You need to come by now. It's Alec." She sounds tired, she sounds scare. Well, she doesn't sound like the normal Izzy. Magnus straightens. "What is it Isabelle?" "He-He's dying Magnus." A cry escapes from the phone. "On my way." Panicked cup him right at this moment. His mind freeze. He's dying? He can't. Oh hell no. He can't. no. No. NO. It can't be. Magnus loves him too much. They... They have so much things to do together. So many damn things! Alec can't leave that way. He needs to live. He needs for him. He needs for Max and he needs for Magnus. The Warlock loves him with all his will's. He can't just disappear like this. "Max!" The man screams the name of the kid across the flat and the little boy arrive seconds later. He's just four. He can't lose his father like this. "What?" Magnus smiles a little, just to be sure that the kid is okay. "Come here sweetie. We need to go by now." "Why? Where's papa?" "We're going to see him honey, come on." The brown man kneels to take the boy in his arm and create a portal to the Institute. It's so quiet there. Too quiet. Magnus fells himself waves. God. Help him. Help them. By the Angels, protect the godamn shadowhunter if you even exist. "Magnus!" His name is screamed by Jace. And oh, even he looks like shit. His eyes are red, cries. His face's a mess. And he looked so scared. Jace's scared. What Magnus can think by now? His lover dying. "Magnus... You-you... should..." "Uncle Jace!" The little one laughs and Jace smiles sadly. "Hey bluebie, want to be in uncle arms?" Max nods with enthusiasm and Magnus lift him in the other arms. Now Jace looks at him. "Go head Magnus. He needs to see you." Magnus nods, unable to speak and walks to his boyfriend door's. Izzy waits for him at the entrance. She looks so... Cold. Her makeup is all over her face and she looks like she had cried too. "Mag-Magnus..." The warlock opens his arms and the young girl let her head falls against his chest. "It-It happens so fast.... We were in motion and-and... It came from nowhere and-and... Nobody can do anything. They said that he-he's not going to survive" A cry escapes her throat and he nods slowly. "I-I'm going to enter into the room now." His voice is low, controlled for not crack. He needed to be strong for them. "Yes... Yes, sure, sorry." "It's-it's okay Izzy, it's gonna be ok." She nods at her turn and open the door. The show is a disaster. Alexander is lying on the bed. His face is covered with blood and dust. His body broken. And there's nothing that Magnus can do. Why? Why can't he try anything? Because he can feel it. It's already too late. Too late for the love of his life. The others persons escape the room, but Magnus doesn't care. He only sees his man. The Warlock kneels on the bed to touch the younger's man's face. The one on the bed opens his eyes, smiling a little, a broken smile. And Magnus can't do anything. "Hey Magnus..." "Hey Angel..." The little nickname brings tears in the eyes of Alec. "You're beautiful Magnus... So damn beautiful. That's the face I want to see before I die. You know... When-when I will be..." He's struggling to breathe. "Take your time darling. take it." Even when we don't have time. I can do it for you. "When I will be in the shadow, facing the death... I'm sure I will be fine... Because the last thing... That I have seen on this planet is your wonderful face." A tear rolls on Magnus face. "Oh Angel... I love you so much." "I love you too Mate." "Mate?" A small laugh escapes Manus. "Yeah Mate. With a capital M..." The door opens and Max enters in the room running to the bed. "Papa! Papa!" A cry escapes Alec when Magnus lift the kid on the bed next to him. "Papa, why are you crying?" The little one runs his hand on the face of his papa to lift the tears. "For nothing pumpink. I'm just a little... little tired. That's it." The kid smiles and kiss his cheek. "You can take a nap so'! That's what I did this afternoon!" Alec smiles sadly and stroke the kid's hair. "Yeah..; Yeah, kiddo you're right... papa gonna take a big-big nap, ok?" Max nods and smiles, then jumps out of the bed and run towards the door. Alec cough and his entire body shake. "Tell me-Tell me that's I'll have another chance in another life Magnus..." "You will... You will Angel."_

" Oh Alexander... " A loud cry escapes his throat, so much pain. " I can't... I can't do this anymore. " An another cry escapes him and he raises his hand to swipe the tears that rolls on. And it's when he saw it. The ring. The ring around his finger. " Yes, you can Love. " The last message. Tears rolls on again. Yes he can. But did he really want to? It was the last gift that Alec gave him. Because Alec wasn't dumb. He knew that one day he will die. And sooner than later. Magnus was sooooo damn scare. And he was so mad when Alec gave him the ring. Screaming that "HE COULD'NT THINK ABOUT DEATH. NEVER." Because he was too young to die. Oh man. It's been the worse dispute they had. But... Alec was right. And the ring around his finger was here to remind him. He would have to continue. Forever. Nice blue shapes wrapped around the face of a crying Magnus, chasing the tears away. "Daddy..." Yeah, Max was right here, in front of him. And his face was painted with fear and hurt. "I- I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry... I-You can forget Papa if you want, we can talk about something else. I-I'm sorry, Daddy." A small smile appears on Magnus face. "No... No... it's ok cupcake, come here." The little one jumps on daddy's hips and smiles sadly. "You love him." "Oh angel I will love him forever, I swear, by the angel." Oh, Alexander. That's one of your quotes...


End file.
